What I Love About You
by HiccupHaddockLover
Summary: Hiccup proposes to Astrid Short one shot. Possible Httyd 2 spoilers.


**Hey guys! For those of you who are reading my story, ****_Runaway, _****I won't be able update at all next week, I'm going on vacation!**

**Last night I had a sudden urge to post this, but, I was too tired.**

**This is just a one-shot, and I have no other use for using it, whatsoever.**

**Anyway, enjoy my little Hiccstrid one shot!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own HTTYD. All rights go to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell. If I did, Httyd 3 would be in theaters and Httyd 2 would be on DVD already, and Dragon Masters would be coming in September instead of 2015.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

What I Love About You

Astrid Hofferson was having the best night of her life with her boyfriend, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, over at his house. Even though Hiccup's mother, Valka, was there, the couple just kept giggling and teasing each other.

"Hey, babe." Astrid slightly slapped her boyfriend in the arm.

"Hmm?" Hiccup turned to face his beautiful, 20 year old, bombshell blonde, Viking girlfriend.

"Do you know what happened to Ruffnut today?" She asked as her boyfriend fake yawned and stretched, putting an arm around her.

"Oh, what are you, Mr. Smooth?" She asked, playfully hitting him, then sinked into him, head on his shoulder, and her right leg on his left.

"Maybe..." he trailed of and realized that Astrid, other than Toothless and his mother, she's one of the best things that has ever happened to him.

He placed a small kiss at the top of her head, causing her to giggle an un-Astrid like giggle. He loved it whenever she giggled like that, yet, she hates it when Hiccup makes her giggle. She always acts too girly around him these days!

"What was that for?" She asked, with a bit of her girly giggle.

He just shrugged. "For being you."

The couple just stared at each other for a few minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence and stare, they were just enjoying there company. They never have time alone anymore, well with Hiccup being chief and everything.

Beforehand, the couple were found in random places, just making out. Heck, they were found just about everywhere.

"Hey do you wanna a hhear about Ruff or not?" Astrid broke the silence.

"Mmm, not really," he said, looking forward. "I'd rather tell you something." He grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his lap. She did her famous (to Hiccup at least) girly giggle again as he placed her there.

"Well what do you want to tell me?" She asked flirtingly,playing with his laced up tunic that he put on so Astrid was comfortable.

"I want to tell you that you are the most beautiful girl ever. Not just on Berk. We've been to so many new islands, Astrid, seen so many new people. All of the women look nothing compared to you," she blushed furiously.

"Awww... babe." She hit him playfully. "You're just saying that."

He gave her a confused look. "Astrid, no. I'm not just saying that. Look what I'm trying to tell you, is," he took her off of him, placing her next to him, taking her hands.

"I have been in love with you as long as I can remember. I always_ tried _to get your attention. But nothing worked. Thats the real reason why I shot Toothless down." At the sound of his name, the black Night Fury perked his ears up and placed his head in his riders lap.

Hiccup scratched Toothless behind his ear.

"I did it all to impress you." He removed his hands from Toothless. "Who would have thought that the girl of my dreams would have fell for me on a dragon ride." He sighed taking her hands back in his.

"Not me, that's for sure, even though I always had a crush on you." He gave her a surprised look.

"Yeah, you heard me, now, go on." Well Astrid has always liked him.

"Well what I meant to ask you is," he got of the couch, as Valka came running in, as well as Gobber too.

"Did we miss anything?" Gobber spoke a Valka yanked him down to sit and shushed him.

Hiccup stood on one one knee, taking out a ring as his eye twitched. "Astrid Hofferson, will you-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as Astrid jumped on top of him and attacked him with kisses. "Yes"

About two minutes later, she finally stopped.

"Well I'm glad you accept it."

She punched her fiancèe. "That's for taking so long."

"Hey Astrid. Can you stay with me. For tonight?"

In response, she attacked him with kisses.

"Hey, Val?" Gobber ask his apprentice's mother.

"Yes Gobber?"

"I think Astrid may already be pregnant."

* * *

**A little short, but I like how it turned out.**

**For those of you who are reading, ****_Runaway, _****my poll deadline is tonight! I've only got 4 in so far!**

**Leave a little review to tell me you like it.**

**I will start taking requests on Hiccstrid one shots!**


End file.
